Forgive me, Sora I've been dying for three Years
by Fourth in Command Cixalea Jwan
Summary: A girl in an Organization robe came bolting down the stairs and pulled out a Keyblade. Then she knocked the locks clean off the cell I was trapped in. She walked up to me and quickly whispered, "Forgive me, Sora". and ran away. "Wait!" I called after her. Discontinued.
1. Family Reunion

**Hello. I'm Fourth in Command Cixalea Jwan. Well, I'm back and I have a new fanfiction. Just a warning: I change POV (point of view) a lot so just bare with me. My cousin and I came up with the idea for this story so some of the credit goes to her. The action doesn't happen until around chapter 2 or so. The chapters are going to be super short though. Just a preview. **

**Here's a bio of Jenny and Audrey for all who care.**

**Name: Jenny Griffiths**

**Gender: female**

**Age: 12**

**Skin: fading tan**

**Hair: dirty-blonde, past shoulders**

**Eyes: hazel**

**Name: Audrey Raven**

**Gender: female**

**Age: 12**

**Skin: fading tan**

**Hair: brunette, back-length**

**Eyes: hazel**

**Here's a family tree for all who care. **

**Grandma Raven Grandpa Raven**

**/\**

**Jenny's Dad Aunt Beth Audrey's Dad Audrey's Mom**

**/\ /\**

**Jenny Callie Audrey Bill**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Disney and Square Enix. I do own my OCs (original characters): Jenny's dad, Callie, Bill, Aunt Beth, Audrey, Audrey's dad and mom, Grandma and Grandpa Raven, Serena, and the two other ??? characters. Jenny belongs to my cousin. **

**Alright, you can just read now.**

**Jenny's POV**

"Are we there yet?" Callie moaned for about the millionth time. We had been on the road for two hours, and I knew mom was about to snap. Mom focused her eyes on the road more intently in an attempt to ignore my sister. I dug through my pink, leather purse and managed to untangle my ipod. I adjusted the earphones in my ear and pressed shuffle. I rolled up the window, letting the wisps of my thin, dirty-blonde hair rest on my shoulders. I couldn't blame Callie for being anxious. We were going to our Grandma and Grandpa Raven's house. I couldn't wait to see my cousins Audrey and Bill! I haven't seen them in at least two years! I was excited to say the least.

**Audrey's POV**

I sat staring out the window of my Grandma Raven's house while I waited for my cousins to arrive (it was tradition).

"Are they here yet?" Grandma Raven asked as she adjusted her wig.

"Not yet." I reported. She nodded and continued playing computer Solitar. The only signs of aging my grandma ever had was the loss of hair and bad back.

"Stupid game!" my brother, Bill, shouted at his Nintendo DS as he slammed his fist on the walnut coffee table.

"I was on the last level then you just had to…" His voice slowly faded as he was again consumed in the game. Bill was never known for his patience, but what can you expect from an eleven year old?

"Why don't you comb your hair again Audrey?" my mom handed me a brush. Over the years she had become more and more obsessed over my appearance. I groaned as I took the brush. Mom wanted me to wear closer fitting shirts so I had some-what of a figure. I, personally, saw nothing wrong with normal shirts and baggy jeans. As I was brushing my hair, I caught a glimpse of something pulling into my grandparents' driveway.

"They're here!" I screamed abandoning the brush. I flung the door open and ran out to meet my cousins. Jenny was the first one I got to. We hugged and squealed like 5 year olds even though we were both 12. (Technically I'm older by eleven months, but still.) My back length brunette hair flopped in the wind as we hugged.

"I missed you soooo much!" Jenny said. We were still both short for our age but that was perfectly fine with me because that meant we were the exact, same height. Well I won't bore you with all the details of the heartfelt reunion, but I'll just say we had a lot of catching up to do at lunch.

"Hey! Let's play baseball like we did last family reunion!" Callie has, by far, the best memory of all of us.

"Sure! Kids vs. Adults!" Well, my grandparents own a huge front lawn that is clear of trees. It has been commonly the center of family baseball tournaments. My dad was first base, my Aunt Beth was second, my mom was third, while Grandpa Raven was pitcher. (Grandma couldn't play because of her bad back.) After a rock, paper, scissors tournament the batting lineup was as such: Callie, Billy, Jenny, and me. Callie struck out but after crying (even though she was nine) she was allowed to move to first base anyway. Billy hit a homerun and proudly walked all the bases before the ball was thrown back to Grandpa Raven. Jenny hit a double into left "field". I was up. I tool the bat and swung at the first ball a little too early.

"Ha! Ha! I told you I was better at baseball then you!" Billy taunted. This is what happens every time no one strokes his ego.

"I'll hit this one out of the park!" I challenged. I swung at the next pitch a little too late.

"Ya! You'll need a bus to catch that one!" Billy laughed. Now I was angry. I gripped the bat hard and it felt powerful in my hand. I was going to kill that baseball if it was the last thing I do! The next pitch was thrown. I missed. Billy clutched his stomach and keeled over laughing. I rolled my eyes knowing I'd never hear the end of this one. I breathed deeply and calmed myself down.

???'s POV

"Argh!" The clipboard of names was thrown across the room.

"Out of all 11 members of our organization, no one is fit for the special assignment!"

"Calm down my apprentice. The problem is their lack of hearts." I informed him.

"Who did you have in mind and how?"

"Well, um…" I glanced at my computer monitor that was receiving images from several different worlds. I saw a cute little family playing baseball appear on the screen. The girl at bat looked angry with the bat in her hand. If that were a Keyblade…

"Her." Serena pointed to the brunette on the screen. "She has a heart. No one would suspect a girl." She stated exactly what I was thinking. It was times like this that I knew we were meant for each other.

"She would do nicely. Round up a few heartless, get her a Keyblade, and then bring her to me."

**Yes, I know that was pretty boring and short. Please I beg of you, read till chapter 2!!!!!!!!! That is when it gets good! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. The Unthinkable

**Well, I'd just like to thank all of the 23 people who read my story! You may think that is bad, but I don't! That is amazing! For those who want to know: my summery was too long to fit in the pairings and ect. So I will explain. I rated it T because I wrote it for people my age and it does have battle scenes. FYI: I don't use cuss words. These are the pairings: SoraxKairi, RoxasxOC. It's not really a romance novel so that's about it. Alright, here's the second chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don not own KH or KH2 or KH: Chain of Memories. I do own my substantially long list of OCs:** **Jenny's dad, Callie, Bill, Aunt Beth, Audrey, Audrey's dad and mom, Grandma and Grandpa Raven, Serena, and the two hooded men (aka the two ??? characters from the first chapter). Jenny belongs to my cousin.**

**Jenny's POV**

I was disappointed when Audrey struck out. She looked disappointed. Oh well, it's just a game. Grandma then rang the dinner bell (ok she didn't literally ring a bell. She just screamed 'dinner' which has the same effect.) The game was now officially postponed due to food.

After dinner the kids played red-rover, which turned into tag, which turned into hide-and-seek. Let me tell you; hide-and-seek is pretty hard when your grandparents own four acres of land. Callie always cheated. Being 'It', I was looking for Audrey or Bill instead. After I caught movement out of the corner of my eye, I raced after it. It was sure fast so it was probably Audrey.

"I found you Audrey!" I called as I pursued her. When I caught up to her, I stopped dead in my tracks. In front of me was a spaceship! It wasn't very big, more of a space_ shuttle_, but still! I then saw two hooded men in dark black cloaks. Their hoods shielding their faces. One of the men had Audrey! She was struggling against them, but couldn't break free. An unintentional scream made its way out my mouth. The second hooded man ran towards me. I couldn't move. I just stood their screaming my lungs out. He put one hand firmly over my mouth and my senses snapped to life. I struggled but he was too strong.

"What should we do with this one?" He asked in a gruff voice. The first one holding Audrey replied,

"She's a witness. Bring her too." Audrey's eyes met mine. Fear reflecting off each others' retinas. We were both dragged into the space shuttle and thrown in a room I assume was the cargo hold. A door slammed shut and isolated us off from the outside. Audrey kicked and punched the door, tying with all her might to open it. The only result of that was the echoing of metal vibrating the walls. I just fell to my knees and screamed bloody murder. A lot of help I am. After several minuets, Audrey gave up on opening the door. We then fell to our knees and held each other, out bodies wracked with sobs. We just sat there crying for, I don't know how long.

**Audrey's POV**

I sat there swaying my younger cousin. I don't know if I was trying to comfort her or myself. Maybe both. The space vehicle of some sort came to a violent halt that caused Jenny and I to break apart and be thrown against the walls by inertia. The first grabbed my arm and hauled me to my feet. The second grabbed Jenny who started screaming even louder if at all possible. I caught a glimpse of an 'L' shaped birthmark under Jenny's captor's chin. I wished I could see his whole face. I wanted to draw a "wanted" poster of this guy! Jenny's captor placed a cloth over my cousin's mouth. Her eyelids sank down lower and lower on her eyes. Finally they slid shut and Jenny collapsed.

"Jenny! Jenny!" Adrenaline was circulating in my bloodstream now. I struggled harder as an overwhelming desire to rush to my cousin's defense developed inside my heart, but my captor wouldn't let loose his inhuman grip on my arm. I could only watch as the birth marked man pushed Jenny's body over the edge of a seemingly bottomless cliff! I heard a splash after a few seconds.

"JENNY! NO! NOT JENNY!" I stopped fighting the man's grip and I fell to my knees.

"This isn't happening. It can't be happening! It can't…" my voice cracked as the new Niagara Falls fell down my cheek. The birth marked man placed a similar cloth over my mouth now. I felt dizzy and sleepy as I inhaled. I involuntarily began to lose consciousness. Then I blacked out.

**Well was that better? I hope it was. I am well aware that Audrey's quote "This isn't happening. It can't be happening! It can't…" sounds a whole lot like Sora's quote. Well, it should. I will stick a few allusions (allusion: an indirect reference to somebody or something) in there every once in a while. Hope that got you hooked on my fanfic. Please review and tell me how you think. I will try to thank you at the beginning of each chapter. Constructive criticism is welcome. Looking forward to it. ( That's my corny ending line.) **


	3. Erasmos and Serena

**Alright. I'm gonna try to update everyday, but I'm not perfect. Well, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I do own my extensive list of OCs that you can see by looking at the past chapters. The new addition to that list is Erasmos. (Erasmos is a Greek name meaning "to love") Just keep that in mind.**

**Audrey's POV**

"Hello? Are you alright?" A far away voice pierced into my consciousness. My eyelids slowly opened to find I was lying on the floor of a white room. Huge alabaster columns rose to the twenty foot ceiling.

"Are you feeling well? Are you hungry?" The voice came again but seemed much closer. I sat up and turned my head to see a dark haired man standing near me. He had his arm around a woman who was carrying a bowl of soup. I wordlessly took the bowl she was holding out to me. The man smiled but the woman's face remained emotionless. The man looked to be about in his late 20's. His hair was slicked back and his skin was pale under his happy green eyes.

"How did I get here?" I asked after a few spoonfuls of the soup.

"My name is Erasmos. I saw you get attacked by those men and I rescued you. I brought you here. I would have asked for your permission to come here if you weren't unconscious."

"You saved me?" I was still registering where I was and I had a lot of questions.

"Yes. It's my job. I am the director of a group called Organization XIII."

"What's that?" This time Erasmos's female companion stepped in.

"Organization XIII is a group of Nobodies who kill heartless in hopes of creating Kingd-." Erasmos covered the girl's mouth with his hand cutting her off.

"Let_me_ explain it a bit better to you. There are three types of people in this world. One: those who have hearts, like you and me. Two: the Heart_less_, those who steal other peoples' hearts. And the Nobodies; those who's hearts were stolen. You were kidnapped from your world by Heartless because they wanted to steal your heart. I stopped them from stealing your heart and brought you here to the Organization XIII's headquarters called Castle Oblivion. You will be safe here."

"So what exactly does the Organization do?" I felt stupid for not knowing all of these things, but I hadn't exactly left Earth before.

"We protect people from the evil Heartless and in most cases, regrettably, this means destroying them." I was quiet for a minuet just trying to absorb everything I had just learned.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save your friend in time." Erasmos's voice filled with sincerity. I started crying again.

"But I do have a proposition for you." He added as if _that_ would make my life all sunshine and clear skies for me again after a family member of mine was just _thrown off a cliff_!

"Nothing you can say can bring Jenny back!" I buried my face in my hands.

"I know that, but if you join the Organization, you can help prevent other people from possessing the same fate as your friend." I thought it over. There was no worse feeling then what I had just experienced. There was almost nothing I wouldn't do to get Jenny back. Maybe I could keep the Heartless from doing this to other people! The Organization seemed like a nice and good-intentioned group.

"Yes. I would be very happy to protect people from the evil in this world."

"Great!" Erasmos and I shook hands and led me out of the room.

"Maybe, if all goes to plan, you can meet Roxas." I suppressed my urge to ask who Roxas was but I knew I would find out in time. After we moved down to the next level he led me to a door. Inside the room was a white bed, closet, dresser, desk, and window.

"This will be your new room." Erasmos opened the dresser and pulled out a dark black hooded robe. It was similar to the one he was wearing.

"It's a uniform." I took the cloak and quickly changed in the closet. I walked out later in my new outfit. It was actually pretty comfortable. Erasmos looked me over and said it complimented me. He introduced me to the woman earlier, and it turned out her name was Serena. Erasmos later gave me my codename of Dyreuxa and my rank was II. He said all the other Organization members had codenames and a ranks as well. I liked the name Dyreuxa. It was like my alter ego. Out with the old, timid Audrey, and in with the new, powerful Dyreuxa. It had a nice ring to it.

Narrator Person's POV

Over the next three years, the newest member had been accepted by the Nobodies of Organization XIII. Serena shadowed Dyreuxa while she was mentored and trained by her hero, Erasmos. But little did she know Castle Oblivion was ebbing away at the mind of Audrey, transforming her into Serena and Erasmos's careless puppet, Dyreuxa.

**Dun Dun DUN!!! Well, that is my attempt at a cliffhanger. Dyreuxa is not a nobody even though she got her name with and 'x' in it. The Oraganization XIII is dead because this takes place after KH2 so it is Organization XIII with different people in it. You don't think that Xemnas and all of them weren't the only ones who wanted to be whole? I know that was confusing but just bare with me. The part with Sora and Roxas and most other characters are comming up soon, so stay tuned. giggles to self I sound like a TV commercial! Anyway, please review! Pretty please?! Looking forward to it.  
**


	4. After Three Years of Deception

**THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!!!!! THANK YOU,KeybladeAngel34 and allaroundbetterthanyou for reviewing my story! Yay!!!!! Now for an apology: I messed up when I said that the Organization members were dead. The Organization XIII members in KH2 are the ones they were talking about in the past chapters. I was going to create a new organization but it was way too confusing. So just ignore what I said in the last chapter. Sorry. I'm really bad at explaining things. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs. The new one to add to my list of OCs is Jaden.**

**???'s POV**

"The plan is working perfectly! I can't describe how overjoyed I am! You could tell her to jump off a cliff and she'd probably do it!" Jaden whirled around in a chair obviously proud of himself. He had absolutely nothing to do with Dyreuxa loosing her memories!

"You are foolish my apprentice! It is not your work but Castle Oblivion's! How can _you_ be celebrating?" I sent the red head a glare to deflate his overflowing ego.

"Well we _did_ capture Sora and his friends, didn't we! That had nothing to do with this cursed castle!" That was true but I changed the subject.

"Is the 'weapon' ready yet?"

"Yep. I test fired it last night."

"What!?" I spun around. "I told you to seal off the Organization's stupid thrown room last night!" Jaden shrunk down.

"I'm sorry. I'll get Dyreuxa to do it." He wimpered. I picked him up by his shirt collar and threw him into the nearest wall.

"If we don't sever Sora's heart soon Serena will never love me!"

**Dyreuxa's POV**

I opened the heavy doors to the 'mystery' room. I was ordered by Jaden, Erasmos's second in command, to permanently seal off this room. But I at least wanted to see what it was like on the inside before it was gone forever. I know, I know, curiosity killed the youngest Organization member, but I wondered why Erasmos wanted this room to disappear. The room had thirteen solid marble chairs that varied in height off the ground. The shortest towered about 30 feet and the tallest was 45 feet. The sheer majesty of the thrones left me in awe. What was the big deal about this room? It was just a room full of unusually large chairs. Why would Erasmos want to lock this room away? I wondered if it had anything to do with that Roxas person. I just decided that I wouldn't question the Director's judgment and seal the room. As I walked away I saw a black blemish on the white floor near one of the thrones. I walked closer to find it was a type of disk. Like the kind you would use on computers. I picked it up and put it in my pocket. I closed the door once I was outside and pointed my Keyblade at it. Then the doors became part of the wall and the room was closed forever. I hurried to my room, anxious to see what was on the disk. I was half way down the stairs when I ran into Saix. He was the Organization's seventh member. He came up to me and said,

"Dyreuxa, I have a message from the director. He requests your company." "Very well." I nodded and passed him. Then Saix turned back to me and yelled,

"Have you seen Demyx? I hope he's not flooding the coffee lounge again. I love Starbucks!" I had no time to look for Demyx. I hope Saix wouldn't order me to find him.

"You can go ask Serena. I have somewhere to be." I told him. I would have to check out the disk later.

**Roxas's POV**

I walked out of Sora and looked around. We were in a dungeon by the dusty prison of doom aura it gave off.

"Well, another day in paradise. Where are we captured this time?" I asked lazily as I leaned up against the metal bars expecting Sora to break out of here any minuet now. After no sound of Keyblade slashing or crushing metal occurred I looked over at Sora. He had a distressed look on his face.

"They captured Donald and Goofy." His voice sounded pained.

"Come on. We can take them. This can't be any harder then any of the other bosses we've defeated. Why haven't you broken out of the cell yet?"

"We're in Castle Oblivion."

"_What_!" Bad memories. Bad memories. "So what's our plan of action?" Sora thought for a little bit but didn't come up with a solution. I sighed. We then heard footsteps on the stairs. Sora got up with his signature 'determined' look and summoned hid Keyblade. Then - out of the blue, Demyx jumped down the stairs. OK, I think a better choice of metaphor would be - out of our nightmares! The mullet headed blonde took out his sitar and hit Sora on the head.

"Revenge!!!!" he shouted before running up the stair again. Sora then fell over unconscious from the blow which, in turn, knocked me out too. It wasn't pleasant.

**I feel that my story is getting really complicated. Please review and tell me if I need to slow down. Again, thanks for the reviews! They are really appreciative!**


	5. Everything Against Me

**Thank you allaroundbetterthanyou, god-of-goats-loves-books, and O' Future Ruler Maria Larry for reviewing!! I'm going to try allaroundbetterthanyou's advice and update every once in a while instead of every day. I just really needed to mention Roxas and Sora because it was a sorta Roxas fic. I going fast because I was just really nervous that people wouldn't read my fic, but I am ok now. Sorry I haven't updated lately. It's a long story involving Moviemaker, colonists eating cold pizza, a big social studies paper worth more then half my grade – you get the idea. Well, here you go. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's. **

**Sora's POV**

My eyes fluttered open and I squinted as a white light was burning above my face. I quickly assessed where I was. I was strapped down to a flat table in a white room. I was more then a little suspicious. I knew something bad was going to happen. I struggled against the restraints which, of course, turned out to be Sora-proof. A door swung open and some hooded people stepped out. That was more like it. The first stepped over to me.

"Finally. I get to see you with my own eyes Keyblade master." I was going to guess that it was either Saix or Xemnas, but I forgot that I killed them both. Only if there was _some unexplainable break in the time/space continuum_ would they be alive. The speaker flipped back his hood. He had dark green eyes and glossy black hair. I glared at him.

"My name is Erasmos. I have a request for you, Sora."

"Yeah? What is it?" I asked lazily.

"I want Roxas to join the Organization again." I laughed a little.

"Well there's just two problems with that. 1. Organization XIII is toast. 2. Roxas is intertwined in my heart. There is no way you can physically separate us!" What was this? The Xemnas wannabe club? Erasmos then took out and odd type of gun and pointed it at me.

"See this?"

"No. I'm blind." The gun was over 6 feet long of course I saw it!!! Erasmos frowned.

"This can _sever_ hearts." He told me with extra emphases on 'sever'. "It will force Roxas from your heart whether you like it or not!! I need to make Serena love me!"

"Serena?" Was my question until he pointed the gun at me. A red beam appeared from it and hit my chest. It struck me with such a blow that I might have blacked out for a few seconds. I was in such excruciating pain that I screamed bloody murder. Not the manly-hero type of pain-scream. It was the I-am-about-to-die-someone-help-me type of pain-scream. My scream then started to fluctuate into two different voices. Mine and Roxas's. I saw Roxas's form start to separate from mine. Suddenly the pain stopped. Roxas fell to the ground. He was out cold. I, on the other hand, didn't have that luxury. I was still painfully conscious. Sweat ran down my head and stung my eyes.

"Now go." Erasmos commanded me.

"No. heavy breathing I won't leave heavy breathing without heavy breathing my Nobody." Erasmos turned to the cloaked person beside him.

"Bring in the prisoners." He instructed him. The cloaked person walked out the door and then returned with my friends.

"Donald! Goofy!" I called to them.

"Sora, what's going on?" Donald called. Goofy added,

"What's Roxas doin' outside of ya?"

"Silence!" Erasmos boomed then turned back to me. "I forgot to mention this little issue of leverage with you. You can either leave Roxas here and you and your friends can leave, _OR_ you can take Roxas, and Donald and Goofy will die!" Erasmos smirked. I glared at him. "I also happen to know the location of a certain Princess of Light…"

"Kairi!" I squirmed against the braces. "Don't you dare touch her!" He had everything against me. This took a lot of planning! I hated him.

"Well, have you made your decision?" I looked over at Donald and Goofy with the Organization looming over them. They had got me through thick and thin, been at my side at almost every battle. I then thought of Kairi. I almost lost her more then once. I wasn't going to let that happen again! I glanced over at Roxas. He could manage on his own, right? After all, he is me. I knew they wanted him alive for some reason. That would buy me time to regroup and come up with a plan.

"I'll go with Donald and Goofy. I have to protect Kairi." I told Erasmos. This was the most defeated I had felt in a long time.

"See what we men sacrifice for a woman's love?" Erasmos hissed. The hooded people unlatched my restraints. On an ordinary basis I would have taken out my Keyblade and kicked the living/non-existent daylights out of them depending on if they had hearts or not. But this was no ordinary circumstance. I was too weak from the heart severer thing that I knew that I couldn't put up a good fight. So, painfully, I staggered over to my comrades. The door opened and, with Goofy's help, we walked through. Leaving Roxas to fend for himself in Castle Oblivion.


	6. Organization XVI!

**Well, here is my latest chapter. Again: School and Fanfiction do not mix. Anyway, here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for OCs. **

**Roxas's POV**

"Wake up, Roxas." I felt something prodding my side. I slowly opened my eyes, but I could only see blurs so far. "Wake up Keyblade Master." I saw a redheaded figure standing over me.

"Axel?" My eyes flashed open as I sat open.

"I'm not Axel. He's probably burning something somewhere around here. My name is Jaden. I'm Erasmos's Second in Command." Now that my vision had cleared some I could see that the man was much older then Axel with much more normal looking red hair. I looked down to find I was wearing an Organization robe. I was pretty sure that I burnt_ my_ original robe and pushed it down a mineshaft laughing like a maniac.

"Where am I? And where's Sora!" I jumped up and ran over to the nearest door. Locked. "Answer me!" I grabbed my Keyblade and pointed it at Jaden.

"I cannot tell you." The man's eyes showed no fear of me. He must have the upper-hand then. Threatening was out of the question now. I lowered my Keyblade and took a deep breath.

"Why not?" I asked with great self-control.

"The Director would not be pleased, right Dyreuxa?" Another person in an Organization XIII robe walked over. I had not noticed him standing there. Scratch that- I had not noticed _her_ standing there. Larxene or not I was launching subconscious daggers at her.

"And you are?" I asked after realizing that the girl was definitely not Larxene. She flipped her hood back. She had hazel eyes and long brown hair.

"I am number XIII, Dyreuxa. We have waited a long time for you Roxas."

"What? I don't remember getting an invite back to the Organization."

"Well, you are number XIV whether you like it or not." She hissed back.

"I'm number _**fourteen**_! Sence when did that happen?" I asked just a fiercely as she answered.

"That is irrelevant." Dyreuxa replied. I assessed my situation. Obviously negotiations weren't gonna get me anywhere. So how did I get here? I ran through all the events that led up till now. First, Sora and I were fighting some Heartless but we fell down a mineshaft and where, apparently, knocked unconscious. Then I woke up (merged with Sora of course) strapped down to a table listening to Erasmos rant with a particular interest in what happens to me. Then he mentioned something about a heart-severer gun and I was separated from Sora and, apparently, knocked unconscious. I was knocked unconscious a lot in my nonexistence. Well, now that I know how I got here; how to get _out_ without the whole Organization and its director on my back? Sence when did the Organization have a director anyway?! I sighed. Maybe I'd just have to play the game for a while until I could come up with an escape plan. I hated playing the Organization's games. But the thing that I hated more was being a tool- after seeing that Erasmos wanted me back in the Organization again that was probably his plan. I took a deep breath. I was gonna need a therapy session after this one.

**That night… **

**Dyreuxa's POV **

It was late, and I made my way down a long, dim corridor. I couldn't sleep. I just saw someone's soul ripped out and he hates me! I didn't understand at all what was going on but I was ordered not to interfere. I don't know if Sora was on our side or not, but I was screaming inside with him. I walked down further and found myself at the doorway to Roxas's room. He was standing across the room with his back to me. The only window in the room was barred, but now it had some distinct Keyblade dents in it. Now Roxas was trying a different method of escape. I watched a faint swirls of black smoke swarmed around him. I thought back to when I was being trained my Erasmos. It was called a portal of darkness.

"Come on, come on!" Roxas urged as the swirls gradually got darker, but then faded away. "Argh! It worked last time!" Roxas must have failed to notice the force field around his room that prevented teleporting. I guess he wasn't as smart as they made him out to be. He tried once more but to no avail. "Why isn't it working?" he yelled in frustration.

"You know, you won't be able to escape if you aren't so observant." I began. His head swung around.

"You again? Well, did you call the guards yet?" He slunk over to his bed and sat down.

"No." I told him. Roxas had a puzzled expression on his face. "Even I cannot leave here without approval from the Superiors." I hoped by relating to him that he wouldn't hate me as much. I walked in the room and stared out the window.

"Do you ever feel like you're in a cage here?" I was taken aback by his question.

"I do not feel." I answered robotically. Roxas sighed.

"Man, you people are bor-ing!" He exclaimed.

"I do not understand." I was telling the truth. It had been so long since I used emotions. Erasmos had taught me that acting upon emotions was a sign of weakness. So I never used my emotions. I walked out of Roxas's room and started back to my own. Halfway down the hallway I heard light vibrations on the floor that did not belong to my feet. What do you know? The twerp was following me. Hows about I turn this into a chase scene?

**Well I hope you liked it. I probably won't update till after Christmas because I'm going out of state for the holidays. I will try to update as soon as I get back. Merry Christmas my readers**.


	7. Devil and Angel on my Shoulders

**I am back! Sorry that it took so long. This is going to be a funny chapter. (At least I hope it will) Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH. Square Enix and Disney do. I do, however, own my OCs. The new additions to this list are the Angel and Devil Sora. **

**Roxas's POV**

This girl, Dyreuxa, was different for some reason. I could just feel it. That was a joke. Get the Nobody humor, I can't feel because….never mind. I wonder what her true name was? Does it matter? Concentrate Roxas. I have to keep my priorities strait before I start to forget things. Maybe I could threaten her at Keyblade point to give away where Sora was or else? I decided to follow her really stealthfully.

_**FLASH!!!!!**_ I could see two levers in front of me. It was the only thing in the room. I could tell by the white decor that I was still in Castle Oblivion, but where in Castle Oblivion? There were no doors other then the one behind me that I assume I had to use to get in and out of the room. Was this the top floor then? I just somehow knew that I had to pull one of the levers to get out. One of the levers was the only exit out of Castle Oblivion. Which lever though?

_**FLASH!!!!! **_I was back in the hallway again. What just happened? One second I was moments away from escaping Castle Oblivion and the next I was back where I started. Was someone trying to _tell_ me where the exit was? I craned my neck around the corner. Dyreuxa was still walking down the hallway. I couldn't pass her or she might call the guards this time. So I kept behind her. I moved my feet lightly so I wouldn't alert her to my presence. I couldn't underestimate her. After all, she was the one who told me that I couldn't escape if I wasn't more observant. She was moving up floor by floor. Back when I was in the Org. XIII we used the Portals of Darkness to warp us anywhere in the castle, even if it was just the room over. We never used the stairs or doors which we got with the castle. Maybe she couldn't use a Portal? I thought back to when I tried to use a Portal to escape earlier. After a year of being inside Sora's consciousness, you learn not to ignore things like that. (Especially if you were in this particular up-side-down castle.) Maybe if I stood on my head and tried to use a Portal…Argh! There I go again, thinking about something other then my main goal of getting out of here and finding my Other. After adjusting myself mentally, I resumed following Dyreuxa.

She was slowly making her way up to the uppermost floors of the Castle. I always stayed one room behind her. After she exited another room I raced forward and slipped through the closing doors. I looked around the room. It was the room that I saw in my vision. There were the two levers sitting in the middle of the room and no doors. Dyreuxa was no where to be found. No people with hearts have the devil on one shoulder and an angel on the other when making decisions, right? Well, Nobodies have tiny version of their Other on their shoulders. Mini Soras in my case. On one shoulder I had a Sora dressed in red screaming, "Pull the lever!" On the other shoulder was a Sora dressed in white saying. "Don't touch the levers Roxas! Come on. It's the only thing in the room. In Castle Oblivion it means nothing but disaster!" **[The following is a rapid fire conversation which I chose to write out of standard format to make it easier to understand.**

**Devil Sora:** What if the lever opens a way to outside of the castle like the vision showed?

**Angel Sora:** Well, what if it doesn't! Why do you think Dyreuxa practically led you here? She's with the Organization so she can't be up to anything good!

**Devil Sora:** You are so paranoid, do you know that?

**Angel Sora:** If that's what you call protecting Roxas from certain harm then yes, I'm paranoid.

**Devil Sora:** All you do is waffle! 'Are you sure?' 'What if this happens?' Jeeze! It's gonna give me a headache!

**Angel Sora:** Oh yeah! What happened last time Roxas listened to you!!

**Devil Sora**: He fell down a mineshaft.

**Angel Sora:** That's right! It took us five hours to get out too!

**Devil Sora:** That's because you wouldn't let us rock climb! You thought Roxas might get hurt! He ended up rock climbing to the top without a scratch on him!

**Angel Sora:** Th-that's beside the point.

**Roxas:** Go away you two aren't helping!

**[Back to normal writing format.**

The Devil Sora and Angel Sora looked at each other. "Fine. Have it your way." The Angel Sora agreed and disappeared while the Devil Sora disappeared grumbling to himself.

**Well, that was my try at humor. Sad ain't it. Hope you liked it. Happy (late) New Year! **


	8. Some Sideeffects may include:

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in KH! If I did I would tell everyone everything about KH3! But, sadly, I don't. I do own my OCs. **

**Roxas's POV**

I made up my mind to pull a lever before the Angel and Devil Sora suggested anything. The only decision was; pull which lever?

"Right!" The Devil Sora yelled.

"Well, I still say don't pull any lever." The Angel Sora spat.

"I thought I told you two to scram!"

"Oh. Sorry." And the shoulder Soras disappeared again. I sighed. I decided to pull the left lever. With little effort the lever slid down. I felt the ground shift beneath my feet. I sprang off. I landed several yards away just before the space where I was standing fell away into a deep chasm.

"Wrong lever." Walking around the hole of seemingly no end that I dubbed the Mineshaft of Death, I gathered my courage and pulled the other lever. Being smarter then the average Nobody, I ran a few meters away after the lever shifted to the 'down' position. A door appeared in the wall and a glowing staircase led to the outside of the Castle!

"Yes!" I did my little victory dance (which they cut out of KH2) and made my way down the stairs. I was about to the third step when

_**FLASH**_

"Another vision?" I thought to myself when I heard someone calling my name. I was still standing on the staircase.

"Roxas! Let me come with you!" I whirled around to see Dyreuxa standing anxiously at the top step.

"No. I'm sorry. I need to get back to Sora. I can't have someone slowing me down. To my surprise her eyes were filled with anger and she knocked me off the steps. I was sent perilously down to the ground from the top of a 13 or so story building.

"I'm sooooooorrrrrrrrryyyyyy!"

_**FLASH**_

I was still standing at the top of the stairs. It was just a vision. It never happened. I was trying to consol myself, my heart still racing from my almost death. More Nobody humor. Ya. Sora had the same reaction to that joke. Alright, back to escaping.

**Dyreuxa's POV**

I watched Roxas from behind a pillar. He was in a room with two levers. I had never been in here before. Roxas pulled the lever and a wall disappeared which revealed a secret passage out of the Castle!

FLASHBACK (about three years ago)

There was a white room made of marble and the traditional ceiling tall doors. A small brunette girl in a black robe was looking up at a taller dark-haired man.

"No one is to leave here! Understand! If anyone tries to leave this Castle, you are to kill them immediately!"

"Yes." The young girl replied with no emotion. "You can expect me to fulfill my duty."

END FLASHBACK

Roxas was escaping. I had to fulfill my promise I made to Erasmos, but… I though to myself. I have wondered what the outside world was like. Then, in a split second of genius, I came up with the perfect plan.

"Roxas. Please allow me to accompany you." He spun around.

"S-sure." He said nervously. "Ladies first." He backed up and let me walk down the steps. After we were down the steps they disintegrated into sparkles. Roxas eyed my suspiciously.

"Why did you want to come with me." His voice dripping with distrust.

"I wish to help you find Sora. That is what _you_ are doing, right?" I could tell that I hadn't convinced him completely, but it was enough for him to quit asking me questions. I really had no intention of helping Roxas at all. I knew perfectly well where Sora was. _Back in Castle Oblivion dungeon_. I just wanted to see what the outside world was like for a while. Then, when I was done touring, I would kill Roxas.

**Roxas's POV**

Why would Dyreuxa want to leave the Organization to follow me around? I didn't know, but I had to get back to Sora. That heart severer machine might have only separated me temporarily or have strange side-effects on me. And who knows what would happen to Sora if I faded away?! My only guess would be that Sora would loose half of everything. His emotions and memories. Then slowly degrade from existence.

"Where should we look first?" Dyreuxa asked.

"Well, I was going to ask you. Did you hear or see what happened to Sora after I was separated from him?" Instead of an answer she suggested that we should get away from the castle before they sent guards. I tried to create a portal of darkness again and this time it worked! We walked through to start an adventure that should have never even been attempted.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Sora's POV**

I sat up against the cell walls. That door that Donald, Goofy, and I walked out of was a trap door that led right back to the prison. I had already tried several times to break out. It didn't work. Where was Roxas? Or someone's head I could crush?! An unplanned side effect of being forcefully separated from my Nobody was, apparently, mood swings. One minuet I was whacking the cell bars like a madman and the next I was in a corner crying like a baby. I was also really scatterbrained. Can you focus while controlling mood swings, trying to escape, and suppressing Castle Oblivion's mind wiping voodoo? I hope I can. Maybe this is why Namine made us _sleep_ while we were getting our memories back? It's pretty annoying when you've just saved the world(s) multiple times with the aid of a gigantic KEY and you're LOCKED up in the only cage that the Keyblade, for some stupid reason, _doesn't unlock_! That translates into: I have no hope of escape. And the only person who _could_ save you is your clueless Nobody. As I said, no hope of escape. Well at least it can't get any worse? **[Don't worry Sora, it will.** It's never good when the _author _tells you something bad is going to happen. Why me?!


	9. Dying for Three Years

**Sorry. I forgot to put an intro thing at the beginning and end of my last chapter. On with the story at hand. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I do own my OCs. **

**Callie's POV (if you don't know who she, is read the first and second chapter again)**

"Jenny! Audrey! Jenny Audreeeeeey!" I screamed, my voice sounding hoarse and raspy as my sister and cousin faded into the blackness. Leaving me alone and frightened. I woke up from my dream, taking quick breaths. I was in my room with the familiar night-light by my bed. Ever since Jenny and Audrey disappeared three years ago, I had been deathly afraid of the dark. I turned in my bed to see my alarm clock. It read 7:30am. Time to get up. Even though it was Saturday, I had a house to run. Once Jenny disappeared, my mom had gone into a sickening depression. She never smiled or got out of bed. She was wasting away. I became the full time maid, cook, and caretaker. I've managed to keep this up for three whole years. Not bad for twelve years old, hu? Well that's what loosing your family does to you. I quickly grew up from a whiney nine-year-old with a toddler mindset, into a self-dependent twelve-year-old with a thirty-year-old mindset in less then a few years. After I got dressed, I went down the hall to my Mom's room. She was lying on her bed sleeping. She was whimpering "Jenny" intermittently. Her pale face seemed a constant stream of tears. Anyone who looked at her, even those who had the cruelest hatred hardened in their hearts, would have been softened to tears by her frail corpse. I shut the door and left her to her tortured dreams. At least she was sleeping.

I was walking to the kitchen to make breakfast when I heard a knock on the door. I trotted over to the door and answered it.

"Hey, Cal."

"Hey, Bill." I let Bill inside and he sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"So. How's life in the world of Bill." I asked while I poured him some orange juice.

"Pretty uneventful. Passed my math final. I can now officially enter into the ninth grade next year."

"That is a big surprise." I replied sarcastically. I, on the other hand, had to drop out of school so I could get a job. I work a paper route every other day making not-enough-money. Bill has supported me with all the money he earns from stocking video games at Game Stop.

"Well, how's Aunt Beth doing?" he asked reluctantly.

"The doctors came to check her condition again." There was an awkward pause. "Her weight has dropped again. They might have to take her to a hospital and hook her up to IVs and feeding tubes. Their main concern is her body isn't accepting food. If they don't get her to a hospital within the next month, food tubes and IVs won't help." My eyes started swell. Bill put his arm around my shoulder.

"It will be alright." He said softly. I threw his arm off.

"There's no need to sugar coat it! She's _dying_ Bill! The last person in my immediate family is _dying_! First the divorce, then Jenny, now Mom…." I broke down sobbing. "I can't pay for a hospital, Bill! What am I going to do?" He rocked me back and forth.

"It's ok. I miss my sister too." His voice cracked.

"Why did they have to die?" I spoke with my face buried in his sweatshirt. He grabbed me by my shoulders and held me out in front of him.

"They_aren't_ dead! I _know_ they aren't! Maybe they just…" His voice trailed off listening into the silence. We hoped someone would answer our three year long prayers. Someone, anyone, to come to us and say, "Jenny and Audrey are fine. They are on their way home!" I would give just about anything to hear someone say that. Anything.

**Thank you for reading my story! I'm up to 543 hits and 14 reviews! That is AWESOME!!!! That totally crushes my last story's stats! Thank you sooooooo much! Thank you for the continued support! Looking forward to it!**


	10. On the Road Again

**Sorry I haven't updated. I was sick. Anyway. Thank you for all who reviewed! I am soooo glad that people are reading my story! Thank you!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my OCs. **

**Roxas's POV**

We walked out of the portal. Who knows where I the universe we were, but we were away from Castle Oblivion. After a long pause Dyreuxa gave me a look that said, "I'll follow you, Keyblade Master."

"Ummm.." I picked a random direction. "That way." I filled my voice with confidence and authority, when on the inside I was clueless. This must be how Sora feels all the time. The weight of others on your back as well as the pressure to always be right. I was better fit for the Nobody role. I was rebellious, I know because of the fights I get in with Sora, but I wasn't a leader. I was indecisive, but not a follower. Yep, I was a Nobody. Not that I wouldn't give my right arm for a heart of my own. We wandered aimlessly around for a couple hours. I found myself talking to Dyreuxa a lot. She gave a stoic answer every time. Such as 'Why is it relevant?' and 'I do not understand.' But the thing she was most evasive about was when I asked her about being a Nobody. She either changed the subject or asked why it applied to the mission. I tell you, if you had to walk on a road for unseen miles with only one other person, pick someone who actually exists. Or just don't pick Dyreuxa.

"Can't you at least _fake_ emotion?" I asked her while we were walking up a steep hill.

"People can injure you when you have emotions. Emotions lead you to make foolish mistakes." Dyreuxa responded in her traditional monotone voice. I remembered all the stupid things I did because of fake emotions. Destroying a computer, trying to destroy the DiZ hologram, fighting and loosing to Riku, ect. I did it mostly because I was insecure. At least that's what Namine said. Maybe she feels insecure around me? Maybe if I calmed her she would open up?

"I won't injure you. I'm not your enemy." That was about as _heart_felt a statement I could ever make. She turned her head to the side and caught my eye. I saw her eyes soften, but she quickly looked away. What – was that? We finally got to the top of the hill and rested against some stones. The sun was blaring down on us. The black Org XIII cloaks were absorbing the heat, making both of us sweat bullets.

"It's way too warm to wear this." I said. I took my robe off, my Twilight Town clothes I wore underneath seemed much more comfortable. Dyreuxa did the same to reveal brown cargo pants and a long green t-shirt.

"Are you withering under the heat too?" I asked her.

"It was not sufficient camouflage for this terrain." Was her reply. I so badly wanted her to express emotion. I wanted her to know how good it was to fake emotion. I came up with the weirdest thing I could say.

"Well, I think you're hot." She threw her cloak at me.

**Dyreuxa's POV**

Why'd I do that? Stupid! Stupid! Hurry! Think of an excuse!

"Th-there's a disk in my cloak pocket. I wish you would identify it." Referring to the disk that I found while sealing a room in Castle Oblivion. Argh! Why did I get angry? He was just trying to make me mad! Get it together Dyreuxa! You're soposto be a Nobody! I immediately put on my impassive face and cleared emotion from my eyes. Roxas peaked out from under the cloak I threw at him. His mischievous bright blue eyes made him look like a tiny puppy under the cloak's shadow.

"You acted angry didn't you?" I turned form him. "I don't know what got into me." He pulled the cloak off of him and dug through the pocket. He pulled the disk out and stared at it.

"Where did you get this?" His voice cautious.

"I found it in a room in Castle Oblivion. It had huge white chairs…"

"You got this in the thrown room?" He flipped it around so he could see all angles of the computer disk. "It's the Organization's diary!" he announced.

"We do not keep diaries." I told him.

"I remember it vaguely, but my Organization life is hazy still." Roxas screwed up his face as he was thinking deeply. He must have assumed I looked confused.

"I was in Organization XIII before, but I was number XIII. We set out to create Kingdom Hearts using all the hearts released from Heatless so we could exist. But, Sora, my Other, stopped them. By that time I had left the Organization. After loosing a battle to Sora's friend, Riku, I had been taken by DiZ and placed in a virtual Twilight Town while Sora was regaining his memories." I nodded taking in all the information. Why hadn't Erasmos told me this before? I was starting to understand why Erasmos wanted Roxas on our side. He was, apparently, powerful and had experience with the Organization. A strong ally separated from Sora, an even more dangerous enemy with Sora. That must be why Erasmos separated him. But my question still stands; why did he want Roxas in the Organization in the first place? He's Sora! It was complicated. Life was complicated! Why – hold up! Why was I questioning the man who saved my life? He _must_ be doing what is best. I looked over the side of the mountain to the bottom.

"I don't know where we could find a computer to access the data, but just hold on to it for now." Roxas chucked the cloak in my direction. I reached out to catch it, but lost my footing! I started to fall off the side of the mountain. I tumbled head over heels without any control. I felt my head hit something hard. Then the world faded.

**Dun! Dun! DUNNN!! Hope you liked it!**


	11. Forgive Me Sora

**Hi again! I decided to update really soon, because I couldn't wait till next week to post this! Who says that the readers are the only ones tortured by cliff hangers? This chapter is also going to be a cliffhanger and I already have the next chapter typed so if I get a ton of reviews... I might just post it before next week? That all depends on the number of reviews so it's all up to you. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OCs.**

**Dyreuxa's POV**

I opened my eyes to find I was surrounded by darkness. I was standing on no surface that I could see. I reached my hand out in front of me. I felt nothing. The air seemed to be still and it was totally silent. Where was I? Was I… dead? I _did_ fall off a cliff. Well, if this was what being dead was like, I could stand this for about -five minuets before I went stark raving insane! Then I saw a figure running toward me. At least I wasn't alone in this black void. It was a blonde-headed girl. She looked about my age. She had a light blue shirt on with dark long blue jeans. I backed up a little.

"Who are you?" I called.

"I found you! I thought I would never see you again after you were kidnapped by those men! Where were you? Why didn't you come looking for me? I've been looking for you! But don't worry." The girl's voice seemed to calm before I was sure she would hyperventilate.

"I found you. We're safe. That's all that matters." She hugged my tightly. Who was she? Did I know her? Was this some sort of crazy whacked-out dream? She finally released me.

"I never did picture you as the type of person who would wear black." She commented, noticing my Org. XIII robe.

"Oh, I have so many stories to tell you! First off I-"

"Do I know you?" I cut her off.

"Of course you do, Audrey. I'm your cousin, Jenny." My head started to whirl as flashing images rushed through my head. A flashing kaleidoscope of pictures and sounds ran through my subconscious. I opened my eyes. Roxas was standing over me looking concerned.

"Are you alright?" his voice was dead serious and his baby blue eyes were wide with shock.

"Yes." I told him while trying to overcome the wince reflex as I sat up. With a little help from Roxas I was able to stand up and get moving again. What was that? She claimed to be my cousin. I didn't have any siblings or family… did I? I tried to shake it off, but it was like a paper cut in my brain. It hurt me as much as a larger wound would, just much deeper.

That night, I couldn't sleep. To tell you the truth, I was scared. I just fell off a cliff today! I was deathly scared of dying. Ok, to make it less redundant, I was scared of death. Roxas was already asleep by the fire and I lay awake on the other side of the flames. Tonight, I would kill Roxas. I had made up my mind. If this was what the outside world was like; drama, danger, and crazy dreams, I wanted out. I wanted to go home to peaceful Castle Oblivion. I took out the dagger from the hidden pocket in my boot. I walked over to Roxas and stood above him. I was ready to plunge the knife in his throat when that kaleidoscope of colors and sounds flashed through my brain again. I had a rapid flash back of when I was twelve.

'I missed you so much.'

'Strike two!'

'She's a witness. Bring her too.'

'This isn't happening! It can't be happening. It can't.'

'No! Jenny! Not Jenny!'

I opened my eyes.

"Jenny!" I remembered everything now. I had to find Jenny! I saw the dagger in my hand. What was I doing! I dropped it. It landed right next to Roxas who sprang up from his sleep. He looked at the dagger, then he looked at me. I tried to open my mouth to explain but he cut me off.

"You were going to k-kill me?" he spoke in pure awe. Then I saw a flash of anger in his eyes. He pulled a key shaped sword, similar to the one Erasmos gave me, out and charged at me!

"YOU USED ME!" Not knowing how to explain my self, I just ran. I opened a portal of darkness up ahead and ran through. It opened at the door to Castle Oblivion. I hurriedly pushed the door open and ran inside. Roxas was right on my trail. I made my way down to the lowest level of Castle Oblivion. The dungeon.

**Sora's POV**

I sat with my eyes closed against the back wall of my cell. I breathed evenly and deeply. I was sane for the moment and I was concentrating hard to keep myself that way. I managed to get Donald and Goofy to quit talking so I could concentrate. 'Midst my uninterrupted meditation, I heard a stamping of running feet on the stairs.

"Get back here!" I heard a faint voice yell. My eyes snapped open. I knew that voice! I ran to the front of the cell.

"Roxas! Roxas! Down here!" I shouted hoping my Nobody could hear me. Donald and Goofy looked at each other through the cell bars and joined in too.

"Roxas!"

"Roxas!" I heard the steps fading.

"Get down here you stupid, blonde, Nobody!!!!!!!! Before I come over there and kick your clueless, whiny, bed-headed, cowardous, pitiful, spotlight-hogging Keyblade-loosing, butterfly-chasing, sissy, little-" _A girl in an Organization robe came bolting down the stairs _before I could finish my sentence_ and pulled out a Keyblade. Then she knocked the locks clean off my cell I was trapped in. She walked up to me _after I got out of my cell and opened her mouth as if she was going to say something. Then after hearing the stamping of feet on the steps _and quickly whispered_,

"_Forgive me, Sora." And ran away_, our of the dungeon on another set of stairs.

"_Wait!"__I called after her_ but Roxas almost ran me over.

"Sora!" He gasped in surprise.

"Did you see where she went?"

"Found yourself a girlfriend? Finally!" I never missed an opportunity to annoy Roxas.

"No. SHE TRIED TO _**KILL**_ ME!!!!" He yelled.

"Well, lets get this straitened out." I summoned my Keyblade and Roxas summoned one of his. We ran upstairs after the girl. On the way up, I was filled in on the details like; Dyreuxa is a weird Nobody who didn't know about the crimes the Organization created until he told her, that kind of thing. We finally got to the top of the steps. We saw Dyreuxa running up the next flight of stairs. We broke into a chase.

**This is probably my longest chapter ever! Just to let you in on a behind-the-scenes of this story, this fanfic totally destroys my Zelda fanfiction. I have more reviews, hits, alerts, and favs for this story!! Thank you soooo much! By the way, the part in italics was in the summery if it sounded like deja vu. Keep reviewing! Looking forward to it!  
**


	12. What is Worth Living For?

**I decided to update today because I got four reviews on the last chapter! That is the most ever! Thank you to my reviewers Forgotten in Darkness, AngelOfHope, O' Future Ruler Maria Larry, God-of-goats-loves-books, allaroundbetterthanyou, and KeybladeAngel34! **

**Diclaimer: I own my OCs. I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I wish I did though.**

**Audrey's POV**

What had I done? I almost… How could I explain myself? I was running for my life because I almost destroyed another's. 'I won't injure you. I'm not your enemy.' Roxas would probably consider me his enemy now. He was the Keyblade Master! I couldn't beat him in a fight! I came to the top of the stairs. I had opened the next set of doors to find I was trapped between the thrown room that I sealed and angry Roxas with his Other. Much worse then being trapped between a rock and a hard place. I summoned my Keyblade to defend myself. I had to try to beat him, or I would die. Remember when I said I was deathly scared of dying? Ya. I was gonna have to fight hard. Roxas walked toward me and we met in the middle. I couldn't meet his dagger throwing eyes so I looked at the ground instead of him. I was coming up with words to say when Roxas struck. It caught me off guard and I staggered back a few steps.

"Roxas." I was just going to have to plead for his forgiveness or go down with a burden in my heart forever.

"Quit fooling around and fight!" He commanded with a swipe near my feet. I easily blocked it and hit him lightly on the back with my Keyblade. I then backed up waiting for a counter strike. He grunted and delivered a counterstrike. I blocked it as his Keyblade grinded against mine sending sparks flying.

"Roxas! I'm sorry!" I managed to blurt out. Roxas leaded in on his Keyblade glaring down at me.

"For what! Manipulating me or trying to kill me! I'm not sure which!"

"No! Erasmos ordered me to!"

"Then why didn't you kill me before we even left Castle Oblivion! You used me!"

"I was curious about the outside world and-"

"ARGH!" He struck at my Keyblade hard and knocked it out of my hands. With one swift move he knocked my feet out from under me and pointed the end of his Keyblade at me.

"Why did you use me! Is there a huge sign on my back that says 'I don't care if people stamp out my dignity!'"

"Roxas." Sora tried to calm him down. "She said she was sorry. Fighting her like this isn't right!"

"Back off, Sora!" He turned around and glared at Sora. "She apparently doesn't know the difference between right and wrong either!" Sora was taken aback. Sora then turned and bent down to have eye contact with me. I still kneeled on the floor.

"Dyreuxa, I forgive you. Roxas is me so that means he forgives you too. I just need to know why you tried to kill him." His voice was filled with sincerity.

"Thank you, but I am not worthy to be forgiven." I was soooo close to crying then.

"Why not?" Sora asked. I got up and walked a little ways away from Sora and Roxas. I couldn't look at them.

"I saw you get separated and the pain it inflicted you. I could have done something to stop it but I was ordered not to. So I didn't. I knew Erasmos was lying to you. I knew the door led back to the prison. I could have broken you out. I was ordered not to. I had no intention of helping Roxas. I knew where Sora was the whole time. I just wanted to see what the outside world was like. I could have let you escape. But, Erasmos told me to kill anyone who left Castle Oblivion. I could have told you where Sora was. I didn't." I paused swallowing hard.

"I lied to you Roxas. So many times…"

"Wha-" Roxas's tone had changed. I turned around. On my cheek sat a transparent tear. I didn't hide my shame or feelings anymore.

"Oh…._that_'s the truth, hu?" He looked at the ground.

"I have been at this castle for a very long time. They brainwashed me is the closest explination I can come up with. It wasn't until I was outside that I remembered my past. My cousin, Jenny, and I were kidnapped from our home world by two cloaked men. Once we got here - they threw Jenny off a cliff." Not even Roxas could hide the sympathy from his eyes.

"But, when I was knocked out after I fell yesterday, I thought I saw her. I miss my cousin like a missing limb. That is why I joined the Organization. Erasmos told me that I would save people if I joined. But, all of this is no excuse for attempted murder." I walked over to Roxas who still avoided eye contact with my.

"My name is Audrey. And _that's_ what I'm sorry for." I then wrapped my arms around him and hugged Roxas. I could feel his body jolt from surprise.

Roxas's POV

I was tense and uneasy but relaxed after a while. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Sora mouthing the words 'Hug her back!' I was cautions and uncomfortable but I did, in the end, return the hug. Sora gave me an overexadurated thumbs-up with a big grin. I play-scowled at him. Hugging Dyre- no her name was Audrey. Hugging Audrey did feel relieving. I could feel her heart beat against me and I was saddened a bit. Could I really forgive her? Could I really forgive someone for attempted murder? My head spinned. Then, as if on cue, the Shoulder Soras appeared.

Angel Sora: Of course you should forgive her. She did let Sora out of prizon.

Devil Sora: You're gonna listen to him? She tried to KILL YOU!

Angel Sora: In the end she said she was sorry. She asked for forgiveness several times.

Devil Sora: It doesn't even matter. She lied to you sence the moment you met her! How can you trust her again? Who says she's going to change?

Angel Sora: You could at least give her the benifit of the doubt.

Devil Sora: ...Where is she?

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked around for Audrey. No Audrey. I heard a faint scream. Little sirens went off in my head and I ran down the nearest set of stairs.

"Not good, not good." I breathed as I ran down the hallway. It wasn't long till Sora caught up with me.

Audrey's POV two minuets earlier

I reached under my bed and pulled out my suitcase. I opened it and shoved all my belongings in it. I was leaving here and going home. Wherever home was. I ruined my life here far beyond repair. Home was the only place left for me. I adjusted myself mentally. I knew that Sora wouldn't want me to leave. I was determined. I was crossing the line, and not looking back. I held my head up high and walked out of the room. I eventually made it down to the main door to Castle Oblivion. I wasn't going to dwell on second thoughts.

"Dyreuxa!" I heard Erasmos call. "Sora and Roxas have escaped! Take care of them! That's an order!" I turned around.

"I...um...let them out. I felt this was wrong. I'm sorry, Ersamos. You rescued me and took care of me but... Now, I want to go home." He studied me carefully.

"Have you been outside of the castle recently?" He circled me and stood between me and the door.

"Yes."

Erasmos frowned. "Well, you aren't going anywhere." I saw a darkness fill his eyes and I backed away from him. He summoned his heart severer gun and pointed it at - me! My heart sped up and fear flooded through me.

"Roxas!" I shreiked. I heard two sets of running footsteps comming down the stairs.

"Perfect timing, Dyreuxa. Once I pierce your heart, your heartless can be slain by Sora, and you can contribute to Kingdom Hearts. But don't worry. If all goes to plan, your Nobody will get its heart back.That is- if Sora and Roxas cooperate." He smirked at the boys.

"We'll never cooperate. They failed creating Kingdom Hearts twice, and we can stop you again!" Sora challenged heroically. They summoned their Keyblades. Erasmos smiled. He raised his hand up. Two black blobs morphed up from the floor like heartless. Their forms took more shape and solidified into the dark silhouette of Roxas and Sora. Instantly a melee broke out between the reals and fakes. I was again at Erasmos's gun point. I had heard about Kingdom Hearts from the other Organization members. That explains why he wanted the Keyblade Master here. To kill heartless. But I now had one major question.

"Erasmos, why do you want Kingdom Hearts? You still have a heart!"

"Serena. I love her. But she cannot love me back. She is a Nobody. If I create Kingdom Hearts, she can get her heart back! I wouldn't have to do this," He getsured to his enormous gun."if Sora would just kill heartless for me! But I knew his heart was too strong. He wouldn't work for me. But Roxas, on the other hand, I thought might understand because he's a Nobody. But he slipped my grasp before I could brainwash him. Because of you, Sora got out and ruined everything!" He swung at me with his gun. "Now she will never love me! And you will _pay_!" Erasmos vowed with a deep menacing voice. He pinned me against a wall with his arm. "Pay with your life!" Then I noticed a shadowed spot under his chin. It was an 'L' shaped birthmark.

_The first man grabbed my arm and hauled me to my feet. The second, grabbed Jenny who started screaming louder if possible. I caught a glimpse of an 'L' shaped birthmark under her captor's chin... I could only watch as the birthmarked man pushed Jenny's body over the edge of a seemingly bottomless cliff. _

No. NO. NO!!!

"YOU KILLED JENNY!!!!" I shreiked. I ripped his arm off me and took out my Keyblade. Mad adrenaline rushed through my body so hard I was vibrating. I swung lightning fast ans with 10 times the amount of force I thought I had. He was caught off guard and I backed him into a wall with my ferocious slashing. I was moving so fast he just stood with his gun reflecting my repetitive blows.

"I - HATE - YOU!" I screamed as I hit his weapon with each word. I hit his weapon in the center and the gun fired. The shot started ricochetting off the walls rapidly. Sora and Roxas defeated the clones by now and his behind a desk from the bouncing deadly glowing orb. I ran and ducked behind the desk with them. Breathing heavily, I watched Erasmos get up from his corner and stand in the middle of the room.

"Erasmos! What are you doing!" He turned to me.

"Dyreuxa, when love comes into your life, _be haunted by me_ and my quest for love." He looked up to the ceiling with his arms outstretched. "Life is not worth living without Serena's love!" then the shot struck his chest. He fell over. Clutching his chest. Yelling in agony until his heart floated out. Soon, all that was left was a small heartless that clumsily made it's way out the door of Castle Oblivion. Sora, Roxas, ans I took an unsteady breath that we didn't realize we were holding. In silence, we all walked out of Castle Oblivion together. I opened the door to see a girl standing outside of it. She was blonde, wearing light blue and a smile on her face.

"Jenny?" I asked weakly.

"Audrey?" She answered. My vision fogged up with tears. I ran over to her and we hugged. Sobbing on eachother's shoulders. After we finally let go I looked strait into her happy eyes. We still hadn't hit our growthspirt, but that was fine with me. Because that meant we were the exact same height. I turned around. Sora and Roxas were both smiling identical smiles at me. My focus edged more toward Roxas. I felt we had been connected somehow through the events somehow.

"Let's go home, couz'."Jenny tugged at my hand. My eyes relucatantly turned away from Roxas as I entered the ship. Only Sora entered, but I kind of knew that they would merge by now. I was the happiest I could ever remember being. My cousin next to me. My newest best friend(s) by my side. This was the way it was soposto be. Forever.

**YAY!!!!!!!! I am sooo happy I was able to get to the end! YAY! Thank you all who reviewed! I finished it! I can't believe I finished it! I do have an epilogue so don't stop reading yet! Thanks again for all you reviewers!!! **


	13. Epilogue

**Alright. This is the Epilogue. I'm so sad that this fanfic is finally coming to a close. But I will be back!**

**Disclaimer: I own my OCs. KH belongs to Disney and Square Enix.**

**Audrey's POV**

I was sad when the spaceship landed in the backyard of my Grandpa and Grandma Raven's house. But on the other hand, I was extremely anxious. Jenny and I hopped out of the space craft. I quickly jumped back in the ship and hugged Sora.

"Thanks for forgiving me."

"No problem." Sora replied but I could hear Roxas's voice in there too. I went back over to Jenny and we took off running for the house. A blonde headed boy stood at the front porch and looked at us. At first he just continued walking then looked up again.

"Bill!" I shouted. His face lit up and he opened the door to the house.

"It's Jenny and Audrey! They're alive! They're ALIVE!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Soon Callie came out with my Aunt Beth leaning on Callie. We ran up and hugged and apologized and cried and laughed and confirmed we were alive. As I was hugging Jenny again I looked up at the sky to see the spaceship leaving as a tiny dot in the sky.

"You know we can see them again?" Jenny assured me, reading my mind.

"I know. Really soon."

**Castle Oblivion Dungeon**

"HELLO! WE'RE _STILL_ HERE!!!" Donald yelled.

"Gawrsh. Do you think he'll come back for us?"

"The girl only freed Sora from his cell. Then he ran away! After all we've done for him he's better come back for us!" Donald vented as Kairi came running down the stairs.

"Sora! I have come to rescue you!"

"You're a little late Princess. He's already been rescued." Donald groaned.

"Oh." Kairi turned around and bolted back up the stairs. "I'm coming Sora, my love!" She yelled.

"Wait! Kairi! Get us out of here…. Never mind!" Donald yelled as Kairi's footsteps faded. A janitor came through sweeping the floor.

"Hey. What're you doing here?" Goofy asked.

"Well, I'm part of the clean up crew. The fanfiction's over so I'm cleaning up the place."

"Can you get us out of here?" Donald asked hopeful.

"No. I don't have the keys. Sorry." The janitor then walked up the stairs and shut off the lights. ……………………………………………………………………...

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………... "There's gonna be a sequel, right?"

**Dun Dun Dun. The story is over. I am sooo glad that I did finish this story. Thanks to all who reviewed! The reviews kept me posting until I finally finished it! Thank you! Well, until next time, this is Fourth in Command Cixalea Jwan. Looking forward to it. **


End file.
